Who You Are
by MusicIsMyLifeStory
Summary: Victoria Vega, also known as Tori, has a huge problem that she is in complete denial with. But once she faces and overcomes it, how will she help other people that have the same problem?


_Okay, this is going to be a really emotional story and I can't wait for you to read it. I know that other stories are out that are like this but, I've added my little twist to it to make it.. More original and this chapter is more of an prologue ..After this it's one more story and probably just updates:). R&R_

_P.S.: Two weeks is going to be a big plot line in the story;)_

_Disclaimer: Not Dan Schneider.._

* * *

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked the trio.

"Oh, this isn't for me. This is for my girlfriend, Victoria Vega."

"I'm not staying here, Beck." Tori cut in, but just like all of the other times. Beck ignored her.

"Okay , you're room will be ready at any moment. Would you like your friends to come with you?" The nurse asked in a voice that made Tori feel small.

"It doesn't matter." Tori dismissed her and turned back to Jade and Beck,"You two do realize that this is stupid. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Tori, you have a problem and at this moment, you are in denial. Please, this will help you... maybe even more than we can." Jade croaked out softly. Over the past few months, Tori and Jade have been practically inseparable-unless Tori was with Beck. She hates that they have to do this, but she knows that this is necessary for her to get better.

"Please...what will really help me is to let me go walk-"Tori started until Beck slammed his hands down on the counter and she looked over at him.

"Tori, enough is enough. Whether you realize this or not, you have a problem and you are going to stay here to get help." Beck told her and she stared at him before turning around to follow the "nice" nurse that she turned down moments before.

"Here it is, room 229." The nurse-or Rhodia as she told Tori to call her- said to her as they stopped in front of the room,"Now this is a solo, so you'll be in here by yourself and you will have a chance to change things around in here..maybe later today, maybe tomorrow, it all depends in you. Oh, and this is a pretty big facility so, you will have someone to give you a tour later on today."

After she was done talking, she finally opened the door to reveal an all white room with a wide window and on the right side of the room was a bathroom. As you went further into the room, you could see that it had a queen size bed with a dark wood nightstand beside it. Sitting on top if it was a black and white stripped lamp and a vase filled with flowers.

"Your bags will be here shortly and visiting hours for you start in two days. If you need anything before your "tour guide" gets here, give us a ring on this buzzer over here because as you know, the door will be locked from the outside. Is there anything that you need, sweetheart?" Rhodia finished, anticipating anything that Tori needed. She has seen girls in worse condition than Tori and she is glad that her friends brought her in when they did. If not, she's sure that she would be on the list of girls...and that is something that she doesn't want for her. Or anybody really.

"I just want to be alone right now." Tori declined her quietly, and before Rhodia left the room she could see the hurt and rejection written across her face. But what could she do? She's seen that look on so many faces for the last two weeks..it doesn't make matter to her anymore.

Once the door closes and locks, she searches around the room for a writing utensil of some kind, and when she finds one she pulls out a over folded sheet of paper that she has been writing on repeatedly for the last two weeks...

_People I Hate and Why:_

_Beck: For not leaving me alone_

_Jade: For siding with Beck_

_Trina: For leaving me by myself_

_My Parents: For not ever being home_

_Andre': Leaving me when I needed him most_

_Robbie and Rex: Bringing my deepest fears to light_

_Cat: For being perfect(skinny, cute, adorable) and for being everything I want to be_

_Me: For not being like Cat.._

In the end, she scratches all of the names out..only to write them back over again with new reasons.

_Beck and Jade: Sticking me in here_

_Trina and Andre': For backing away_

_Robbie and Rex: Lying to me(telling me I'm pretty and hot)_

_Beck: Telling me I'm beautiful(another lie)_

_Cat: For being everything that I wish to be/having everything I want to have_

_Me:Listening to all of the lies, getting caught, not being beautiful..._

She looked over it once again before she heard the door begin to unlock. As she threw the paper into the first drawer in the nightstand, Rhodia and a girl a little bit older than Tori was walked in behind her.

"Tori, this is Amber. Amber, Tori. Are you ready for your tour?" Rhodia asked and Tori fixed a fake smile onto her face.

"Can't wait."


End file.
